Reunited at Last
by IHeartHarry77
Summary: Eric and Donna's relationship has been awkward ever since he came back from Africa. However, Donna has a dirty surprise for Eric. Rated M for sexual content.


Eric headed straight upstairs to his bedroom after work. He had been thinking about Donna all day. Ever since he got back from Africa, there hadn't really been a romantic relationship between the two of them. It was more like an awkward frienship where they kissed every once in a while. He had missed her so much the whole time he was away, and now it's just like nothing had ever even changed.

He opened his bedroom door, and was pleasantly suprised to find Donna sitting on his bed. She was dressed in a short, pink nightie, that came up to about the middle of her sun-kissed thighs. The top on the silk nightie was lacey, as well as the bottom. She was sitting gingerly on the edge of his bed, her legs crossed.

Eric sort of jumped when he saw Donna, sitting on his bed looking sexy as hell, and inviting smirk on her gorgeous face. "Woah! Donna! Wh-What the hell are you doing on my bed?" He could already feel the growing tension in his pants.

Donna stood up and walked towards Eric, now leaning against his wall, trying not to faint. "I thought I might crawl through your window and show you the new lingere I bought today." She lowered her voice, and got closer to him. "I've been thinking about you all day," she moaned in his ear.

He was becoming weak at the knees. She remained at the close distance to him and put her thumbs under her straps, sensually lowering them off her shoulders. Eric watched, his mouth dry as dust. "Donna..." he started with a shaky voice. But he became shushed in a moment, when she dropped the nightgown, leaving it in a silk ring of pink around her painted toes. She held eye contact with him the entire time. Donna now stood before him, her curvasious body clad in a strappless black bra and matching panties.

Eric gulped. He had never felt so aroused in his whole life. He had a really uncomfortable sensation in his pants.

Donna was smiling at him, and she moved her wavy, blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Eric, you're allowed to touch me," she laughed, grabbing his hands and putting them on her ass. He was sweating like a madman.

She deepened the kiss, and dragged Eric to the bed. She lay him down, and crawled on top of him, stradling his legs. Sitting right on his erection, she effortlesly removed his shirt with a swift movement, and did the same with the zipper of his pants. He shimmied his way out of the jeans. Donna teased him, letting her fingers dance on his skin above his boxers.

"Donna, please," Eric whimpered.

He was starting to get the idea that she liked to tease him.

She did.

She reached behind to her bra clasp, arching her back. Driving him completely nuts. The black, lacy bra loosened and she guided it off her breasts. Eric picked it up and threw it on the floor after it landed on his chest.

Eric could feel the dampness on his erection as Donna repositioned herself on top of it. He took hold of her breasts, sucking and kissing them, and the space inbetween them. He was so entranced by them, how long it had been since he'd seen them, that he didn't notice when she had taken his boxers off, leaving him completely exposed.

He spread his legs out for her, and she moved into the space between his thighs. She slipped off the lace panties as she kissed the tip of his throbbing erection. He watched her, grabbing the matress with full force, trying to control himself as she ran her tounge lightly up and down the shaft, almost as if she were tasting a popsicle.

Donna knew what he wanted her to do. She closed her mouth around his arousal and sucked. Eric let out a long, strenuous moan. It had been so long.

Finally, she crawled back on top of his erection, her inner thighs damp. She bounced up and down on it. He felt amazing, trying to move his hips as smoothly as he could, finding his rhythm with her.

She leaned her head back and let out a satisfying sigh. She smiled radiantly and moaned, "Thrust harder, Eric."

He did as she asked. She ended up sort of grinding herself on him, which made him extremely aroused. "Oh, Donna!" he groaned, gasping for air.

Donna made lot's of little moans as he thrust into her more, making the bed squeak. Her moans got louder and sounded more satisfied. Finally, after he helped her reach her climax, she slowed down on top of him. Eric stopped moving almost completly, letting Donna happily finish the job.

After the two of them had finished, Eric turned out the light, reading 11:45 p.m. on his clock. Donna let her head rest on her chest, and he put her arms around her.

"That was amazing," he sighed.

She smiled back. "I guess I just missed you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, be as harsh as you want. Should I add another chapter? I was thinking about it, but not quite sure... PM's are sexy ;) **


End file.
